Bunch of oneshots
by Koizumi Rokai
Summary: All lot of one-shot to help me up with my grammar. So please help and review and give me a paring. I promise to do my best! Must be with Kagome, the paring with...
1. Chapter 1

I felt like I want to do a one-shot so here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. If I did I would have Sesshoumaru all to myself! ;)

Shikamaru from Naruto

As they walked through the village of Konaha, they were chatting away. Nobody has seen Shikamaru so lively and so active with Kagome. But that was regular thing today at Konaha. They were best friends since they went to academy. Who knew that they were on the same team, but that was to be expected. Kagome has never left Shikamaru side, neither did Shikamaru.

"Hey isn't the sky beautiful today?" Kagome said. They were on a hill of Konaha, leaning against the shady tree. "Hn," Shikamaru grunted knowing this will make Kagome mad. "Hey, what's with the one syllable?" Kagome said standing up straight against the tree, folding her arms, and pouting to Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood up and moved closer to her. 'She doesn't what is she doing to me with a face like that. Dang, hormones.' He thought. Kagome suddenly pushed back, but then she found herself pushed against the tree staring at his eyes. For the first time he actually made a move on her, nobody knew what to do as they were hidden in the bushes to see the couple from a good view. "Shika, (Her nickname for him) w- what a- are y- you doing." Kagome stuttered. She felt like she should stop him, but yet she just stood against the tree with her lips begging to be kissed. Shikamaru just kept on moving towards her till he put his right hand right next to her head. He tilted his head to the left to see her face a bit better. He used his free hand to catch her chin and tilted it upward for a better access. 'Oh my goodness, he is going to kiss me! Finally!' Kagome thought. She made a happy dance in her head.

He brought his face more closely, till their forehead was touching. They were gazing trough each other eyes. He was breathing hot air so near to her mouth. After a few seconds, Kagome shouted," Oh, Just kiss me already!" With her right hand she grabs a hold of his collar and pulled it so they were finally kissing. His eyes widened at the sudden pull, but slowly close them. He brought his now free left hand and it went to her waist and brought her closer. Shikamaru's tongue lightly taps at her bottom lip begging for an entrance. She gasped. Her mouth went opened and he took that chance. There was a battle between the two, surprisingly Kagome had won. Shikamaru slightly smirked knowing he had lost, though it didn't go unnoticed to Kagome. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, so Shikamaru pulled her more by the waist squeezing them together. They soon pulled apart for air. "You know I have been waiting for you to do that for so long," Kagome said in-between pants. He only smirked and gave her another passionate kiss on the lips.

Fifteen years has past.

"And that's how I finally got together with your father." Kagome said to her children. "Brother, this one of the worst punishment ever." The younger child said. "I know, especially they did right in front of us and tied up!" The older sibling screamed at his parents. "So what have you learned from this?' Shikamaru said while untying the rope from them. The two boys said in unison," Never to listen to uncle Naruto pranks and do any of them ever again." They said in monotone.

**And then they lived happily ever after.**

"MOM! He took my crayons!" The little girl screamed. Then Kagome look to the soon to be have his eyes gouge out his eye sockets. "And for you Naruto. I can't believe you do that to the poor girl! Hope you enjoy your punishment. Boys you may leave this room. If you heard and moaning or screaming do not come in. You hear me!" The boys nodded. They both had mischievous smile on their faces. "Don't leave me here to suffer!" Naruto screamed, but was ignored by the sounds of snickers coming from the kids. "Shika, tie him up good." "Yes, ma'am," Shikamaru replied with a proud smirk on his face.

**Or, so I thought.**

How do you like it? This is my first one-shot and I so plan to do more. So please if something is off go ahead write a flame review. Its okay I can handle it. XD If you actually like this story I can make another one-shot and put it all together here. So please review and give me parings and I will make another one-shot chapter! Though it must be from Naruto or any other anime I may know.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Thanks for the reviews. As you know I am just doing this for helping my grammar. I like to thank **Mers Bug **for helping point out my mistakes. So I say "thank you from the bottom of my heart!" :)

Please give me requests for parings. It helps a lot for me.

Gaara

"Kazekage-sama, she's here."

"Bring her in."

The door spread open slowly; a woman with raven like hair came in the room. The lady was wearing a nice business suit. Her hair was in a tight bun with her bangs hanging to the right. She had glasses at the tip of her nose.

"How indecent clothing you're wearing."

"All to amuse you with my darling," the lady said.

Sand went behind her and pushed her to him. She gasped and her hands went wide. The Kazekage easily caught her. The lady chuckled then she stood straight against his chest and waved her right index finger at him. "Ah, ah, not yet, Gaara you have a lot of work to do" "Aw, I was looking forward to my little snack Kagome." Gaara held her hand toward his desk. He then sat on his chair staring at his papers on the table. The lady now known as Kagome went behind the chair of Gaara. She put her hands around his neck. The Kazekage took the lady's hand and gave it butterfly kisses. Kagome stifle a giggle.

"Go do your work," she half commanded, half amused.

"Ah, I will. I will work on how to change your mind." She gave a giggle, and then she was suddenly pushed to the desk. With her back laid on the papers, and him doing his said "work".

"Maybe that's when I got pregnant," Kagome commented.

"Are you sure? How about that time…."

Flashback

"I am home, Kagome." He took the lady in his arms and gave her kisses on her neck.

"Mmmmh, I see," she moaned, "You seem tensed, do you need medicine?"

"Mmmmh, nurse I think I need a massage?" The man asked the lady, with his head still in the woman's neck.

"You called the right person." The lady replied. As a gush of sand carried them towards the bedroom, moaning, and giggling was accompanied.

"Not too sure how about when we were in our summer house?" Gaara suggested.

Flashback

A lady in an apron was working over the stove. She was humming a lovely song in her head, with her hips shaking in motion.

"Mmmmh, something looks delicious." A man with red hair and only in his boxers, he went towards the lady watching her every move. The lady gave a glance to her left. "Why don't you try it?" The woman suggested.

"Maybe I will." He answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist. The lady titled her neck to the right in submission, and then he sucked lightly on her skin. "Mmmmh." She moaned.

"Mmmmh Gaara, maybe you're right," Kagome said.

"Of course I am, so Sakura are you done with the results. How long was she pregnant?" Gaara questioned.

"About two weeks." She answered.

"You hear that that means two weeks past eight months and three weeks to go dear."

"Yeah," Gaara answered. He took her hand and kissed her all the way to her neck and gave one passionate kiss on the lips.

"I swear all demons are sex-drive." Sakura said. A familiar man came behind her and held her against him. "Aw, does that means we don't get any?" The man asked sadly. "…. Maybe…" She replied. The person smirked against her neck inhaling her essence.

I hope that is romantic enough. If you noticed that I barely put their names is because I think its better that way. So, please review and thank you for those who have. I know it short, but I think it is fulfilling enough. You can leave requests of parings and I hope you do. Also the parings can be from another anime, but if I don't know it I won't do it. So, if I don't know, I let you know about it. Oh and guess who is Sakura's man. Whoever wins gets a virtual cookie. Here's a hint when she first met him she thought he was annoying. It should be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

><p>~Sasuke part one~<p>

"Welcome everybody! Now I'm going to pair you up in twos! This will be for the seating arrangement!"

"Ou! I wanna be with Sasuke-kun!"

"Hell no, forehead, he's going to be with me!"

"What! How dar-"

"Quiet!" Iruka yelled at the two bickering children. Seeing they stopped, "Now that I have your attention," he said. "All the boys will pick a girl's name out of the basket! I want this to be quick and simple. Now, go!"

One by one the boys pick a name out of the basket when all was done they were to sit with their forever seatmates. "Alright! Now, as I say your name tell me who your new seatmate is!" He looked towards his list and said, "Naruto, who is the lady!" He smiled and glanced towards to the blond boy.

"Sakura Haruno, sir!" He shouted, smiling brightly.

"_What!_That's impossible! Someone must have rigged it! I have to be with Sasuke-kun! _He will not go to that Ino-pig!_" She exclaimed.

"_Too bad_ forehead, _better luck_ _next time~_," Ino purred. Looking at Sakura's reaction sent her in a fit of giggles.

"Why I ought a pun-"

"Now, now, Sakura quit your whining and go to your new seatmate." Iruka slightly grinned seeing her grumbling as she went and sat down on her seat. "Okay, Inuyasha Tashio!"

"Ino Yamananananaka… What! Her last name is hard to pronounce! It's like saying Banana the first time! Don't look at me like that, you crap heads!" Inuyasha grumbled, "Come on, you!" He grabbed the girl's hand and went to their new seats. A red blush covered her cheeks and shyly tried to cover it.

"O-Okay…"

"What the _hell_! NO fai-"

"Sakura I'm warning you! Next time you speak, do expect punishment." Iruka warned; Sakura's hand quickly to shut her mouth before she will regret it.

"Haha, forehead, sucks to be you," Ino taunted and pointed her.

"Ino, you too, will get a punishment if you open your mouth once more." Ino stopped laughing in midair paused as if she was hit with a freezing ray while laughing. Next to her, Inuyasha had slapped his hand to his mouth to stop the giggles forming.

"Okay, Sasuke who's your lucky lady?" Iruka questioned which earned a heated glare towards him but he just swatted it away.

Glancing down to the paper and slightly paused. "…Kagome Higurashi-Tashio, sir," Sasuke said.

"_WHAT!" _

"Ino, Sakura, detention for the whole week," Iruka said, barely even glancing at them. "Kagome, please, raise your hand." Yet no hand was raised. He said her name again louder, yet no reply.

"Hey, are you Kagome?" Sasuke nudged the girl on his right who seems to be deeply engrossed in a book. The girl suddenly gasped.

"Huh! _No way_! He's supposed to be with her!" She said breathlessly, still clearly stuck in her own world. Sasuke nudged her again but with more strength.

"_Hey!_ Are you listening?" Yet no response was given. He then roughly took her book away from her hands. "Did you hear me or you just deaf?" Sasuke questioned. Apparently this girl got some nerve riling the all and mighty Sasuke. Kagome quickly got out of her fazed and poked him hard on the chest.

"Who do you think you are? You don't just take a girl's book when she is in the climax!" Kagome huffed. "How dare you! You, you jerk!" Sasuke grabbed the finger that had been poking rather hard on his chest.

"What did you just say," Sasuke said harshly. He came closer towards her.

"Oh, you know what I said you asshole! Now give me back my book!" Kagome got closer and tried to reach after the book. But Sasuke had other plans. He smirked; no girl had ever stood up to him before. And for that she will be his. He made sure the book was higher than his head and made sure she wouldn't get it.

"Ah, ah, no way are you going to get this book back, it's mine now."

"Yeah, right," she snorted. She kicked him in the shin and when he bended in pain, she grabbed her book and went to sit down. Sasuke sneered at her but smirked again. He grabbed her elbow forcing her took look back and he planted a kiss on her fine lips. She pushed him away.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" Kagome yelled. And at the background you could hear Sakura cussing but Ino didn't for she was deeply chatting with Inuyasha. Sakura was being held back by Naruto, telling her to calm down but she wouldn't listen to him while she was filled with rage.

As for Sasuke he just smirked and let her go, walking to his new seat. Kagome raised her hand and said, "Sir, I want a different seat partner. Now."

"I'm sorry Kagome, as much as I want to, but no, I will not switch your seatmate." A groan passed her lips as she sat down and continued to read her book. After a while, Kagome felt as if a person was staring at her. She slowly glanced up, curiously looked if there was a person glancing to her. Slowly turned her head to the left, somehow checking her suspicion, Sasuke was staring at her. She blinks once, twice, and then quickly went back to her book. An unnerving feeling kept poking her at her side, again she glances to her left, and there he was still staring. She furrowed her eyebrows together. Sasuke just smirked, and she curled her lip upwards and continued to read her book. Still the feeling wouldn't go away. So, she glances to her left and he still was looking at her. She checked again and he winked at her. She groaned irritably.

Enough is enough; she slammed her book down and glared at him. Yet he still continued to stare.

"What are you doing? Stop staring!" Kagome whispered, afraid that Iruka-sempai would hear her.

"Your lips look a little cold," said Sasuke.

"_What_?"

"What me to warm it up for you?" She slammed her book to his face.

The next day

Quietly she walked slowly to class holding a book to her face. Without watching where's she going she bumped into someone causing her stuff and the other person's to fall down as well. Quickly Kagome bended and she reached for her book but another hand was reaching for it as well. She looked up and saw whose hand is was connected to, Kiba Inuzuka. She saw him couple of times in classes and parties her father would have at household.

Since the Inuzuka were not the only clan who were obsessed with dogs. As for Tashio's were the first to have discovered a way to use dogs in their combat and a way to link your soul with one. They would have many parties together and their clan lived near each other. For generations have the Inuzuka and the Tashios has been great alliances, most to be known that a child from each clan would be destined to be married. Lucky for her, her crush was from the Inuzuka clan.

Blushing slightly, Kagome whispered a silent apology. Although Kiba just grabbed her hand and silently put her books in her hand. Nodding silently, he gave her a widest grin and went off quickly. None the less, Kagome was blushing madly after the quick contact. From afar Sasuke gave a low growl, but never the less, he went towards Kagome and offered his hand. While she just stuck her nose up and ignored the self-conceited boy.

Moving swiftly, she went towards her class. Hearing other footsteps, she glances at her right, and she Sasuke looking at her intently. Quickly bothered by this, she walked a bit faster, she glances again and he's walking at the same pace. She speeds up her walking and once more she checks and there he is, at the same pace. She groaned inwardly but sighed happily seeing her door to her classroom. Glancing back, she notices he is still following her. Turning around, this is she puts her foot on the line.

"Hey. Stop. Following. Me." She grits and smiles a fake smile.

Unfazed by her actions, Sasuke, replied, "Unless, you have forgotten, this is my class as well." He paused silently and smirked when her jaw dropped. Turning her around, he puts his hands her shoulder and whispered," It's okay. I can be your little stalker." Just as quickly as he put his hands on her, he removed them, although before he let go of her. He blew on her ear and walked away. Once again, Kagome was left blushing madly.

How everyday goes, today, no, tonight was a special day. Unlikely how everyday always have been, it's has been her and her book. Together alone as her father says, "Just like how your mother's hands fits with mine, your book is your fits in yours, like it's meant to be. Together alone, that how we were until you came along." After that he would laugh a big laugh, but none the matter he never failed to give her a gift when he came back. It would always be book, made just for her.

Her mother and her father are book writers; they travel around the world just to write them in a book, never had they made a book that hadn't mention their daughter and son. The books they create have been about their adventures or many fiction stories that were just made to make their readers happy.

Happily Kagome practically skipped all the way to her brother's school with a book in hand and hopes of her parents to be home. Arriving at her brother's school, her brother seems to glow when she came. Smirking, she came to him and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, bro, let's go home." Scowling, Souta fixed his hair, but none the less, he smiled.

"Okay, fat chick, let's go!" Now it's Kagome's turn to scowl, as he ran ahead of her.

Although she smiled to herself, "Ou, I am _so _beat you up, little brother!"

After a while, they had reached home, Kagome went to the door, searching for her key and unlocked the door. They entered silently but they were practically screaming in their heads. They gently put their stuff away and headed to their rooms, but before that, they had told the servants they had arrived. Surely the hadn't asked if their parents were here, for they know they wanted to be a surprise.

Slowly Kagome opened her door, as she peered through, a surprise balloon and confetti had appeared falling down the door. Yelps and shouts were screamed out "Surprise!" It was the same for Souta as well, as they both entered their rooms with huge smiles and laughter. The Higurashi-Tashio house was lively once again.

Throughout dinner it was best the siblings had throughout the month. Since, they have been sitting together alone on the dinner table with nothing to do but to eat their food. Once a month their parents would take a break from travelling and have a little family reunion. Practically with the whole family, for tonight it'll be just them, tomorrow the Tashios and the Inuzukas will come to join this little reunion party. Smiling softly to herself, she continued her chatter to her family.

When the time to go to sleep after all, it was a school day. Kagome laid on her bed to think of this whole week just right before she goes to sleep. Through this week, Iruka-sempai had given them new seating arrangements. She, sighed deeply, as she recalled her seatmate, Sasuke. It was that pompous brat, who is so conceited about himself. That day she couldn't believe she lost her first kiss to such a boy. She'd never thought how this day was supposed to go. None the less, it was special day. Glancing towards her new book and now finished book; tomorrow would even be better when Kiba comes. She closed her eyes, and dreamt how her day would go tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Since I haven't updated this for so long, I have decided to make one long one-shot…. Although this one will be continued, dun, dun, dun.<p>

Words: 2,021

Theme: Together alone (When it's all together, you'll get it.)


End file.
